18 Meets Maron
by 18Rox
Summary: What happens when 18 and Maron meet each other? Read to find out!PG13 because of language


Android 18 sat on the couch of Kame House watching TV. It was about noon. Everyone was gone even Master Roshi. She flicked through the channels.

"Why do people even watch TV. There's never anything on it" She said to herself

_Today it's going to be a high of..._

click

_He's going for the three and he..._

click

_Hello I'm Macho and I'm going to teach you how to make salsa!!_

click

"Forget. I'm going to get some food" 18 turned off the TV and walked into the kitchen.

Suddenly,the doorbell rang. 18 dropped her sandwich.

"Dammit. When did we get a doorbell" 18 wondered as she walked to the door.

She opened it and saw a women with aqua hair. She was wearing a small T-shirt with a pair of blue shorts.

"Um...What do you want" 18 asked rudely.

"Oh, are you the maid? Well, is Krilly here?" She said.

18 looked at her strange.

"Krilly?"

"Yeah Krilly. You know Krillin."

"Some maid you are" she wispered

18 was angry.

"FIRST OF ALL I'M NOT A DAMN MAID!!!" 18 screamed.

"Then who are you"

"NONE OF YOU BUSINESS!! I WANT TO KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!"

"I'm Maron and does Krilly live here?" She said.

"SHUT UP!!!"

"But I want to see..."

18 grabbed Maron by her neck and threw her in the house. Maron hit the wall and fell to the ground.

"What's wrong with you, lady" Maron asked rubbing her head.

18 punched Maron in the face then threw her across the room, again.

"I still think your the maid"

"SHUT UP,I'M NOT A MAID!!!!" 18 yelled

18 grabbed a chair and slammed it on Maron's back.

"Ok, you want to play that game" Maron said then stood up and toke out knife from her shoe.

18 smiled.

"Bring it on bitch"

Maron ran at 18 with her knife but 18 grabbed it and broke it in half.

"That's OK I got more!!" Maron reached in her pocket and pulled out a shotgun.

"How did you get a shotgun in your pocket" 18 asked.

"None of your business"

Maron tried to shoot 18 but she ducked. Maron kept shooting but 18 kept moving. The house was getting torn apart. The walls were cracking and there were hole all over the house. Maron finally ran out of ammo.

"Ha looks like your out of weapons" 18 said.

"Not quite"

Maron reached behind her back and pulled out two samurai swords.

"Godamn how many weapons do you have" 18 questioned

Maron jumped in the air and slashed 18. They both stood there not moving for a few seconds. Suddenly, a couple of strands of 18's hair fell to the floor. 18 glared up at Maron. Her hands started to glow and Maron slowly backed up. She then tripped and fell on the ground. Disks formed in 18's hands now. She lifted up her hands in the air.

"This is for cutting my hair bitch!"

Then 18 heard a sound outside. She knew who it was. It was Krillin. She looked around the room. There were bullet holes and cracks all over the walls. The TV was cut in half and there were streaks of blood on the floor. The disks in 18's hands quickly disappeared. 18 punched Maron then ran to the door. Krillin was already turning the knob. 18 cracked oped the door so Krillin wouldn't see the room and Maron practically dead on the floor.

"Hi Krillin" 18 greeted.

"Hey 18. Why are your clothes all torn up?" Krillin asked.

"Ahhh...I..was..cooking..and..grease...burned..my..clothes"

"Umm...Ok" Krillin tried to push open the door but 18 held it.

"Don't you just want to talk outside. It's nice out here"

"But your not even outside"

Umm..well..anyway..you..." 18 clenched her teeth in pain.

Marron stabbed a knife in her ankle.

"18 are you Ok. You don't look so good"

18 tried to smile.

"I'm...fi..NE!" Maron pushed the knife deeper in her ankle.

"Krillin..I'll be right back"

18 closed the door then glared down at Maron. Maron tried to crawl away but 18 grabbed her by the bottom of her leg.

"DON'T RUN BITCH!!!" 18 yelled then threw Maron against the wall.

* * *

Krillin heard banging and crashing and yelling.

"What's goin' on in there" Krillin said to himself.

Then he heard something get smashed.

"THAT WAS MY FAVORITE NECKLACE. YOUR DEAD NOW BITCH!!!"

* * *

A few minutes later Maron was dead. 18 looked at her.

"You picked the wrong bitch to mess with today. Now what am I going to do with her"

Suddenly, a idea popped in her head.

"I'll throw her in the ocean"

18 picked up Maron and ran out the back door. Then she tossed Maron's body in the ocean.

"That's taking care of"

"OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED!!!!"

"Shit I forgot about that"

18 walked back in the house.

"It's going to be a long day"

**THE END**

* * *

Hope everyone liked it tell me what you think about it 


End file.
